1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rake head attachments and more particularly pertains to a new rake head attachment for being removably attached to the shaft of a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rake head attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, rake head attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rake head attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,385; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,168; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,029; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,831; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,456; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,804.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rake head attachment. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate blade members each having a notch portion and a plurality of substantially parallel rake teeth being extended from each elongate blade member. The elongate blade member are attached to each other so that their notch portions form a shaft notch for accepting a shaft of a golf club. A handle portion is extended from each of the elongate blade members and are positioned adjacent to each other. A spring is positioned between the handle portions to function as a biasing means for biasing the notch portions towards each other into a pinching position so that a shaft accepted within the shaft notch is pinched by the notch portions thereby attaching the elongate blade members to the shaft.
In these respects, the rake head attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being removably attached to the shaft of a golf club.